


Confrontation

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:51:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3561998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris confronts Caitlin about her relationship with Joe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 prompt - Angry, complicated, fire, inside out

"I thought you were my friend."

Caitlin looks up from her computer and sees Iris, the fire in her eyes and five missed calls from Joe make a lot more sense. "I am your friend," she says slowly, just in case, and Iris laughs. 

"You're sleeping with my dad," she says flatly. "I'm pretty sure there's something in the girlfriend code about not doing that." 

Pressing her lips together, Caitlin considers the best response before deciding there just might not be one. Instead she crosses her arms over her chest and waits, knowing there's more to come. 

"What, you're not going to try to tell me that it's not what it looks like, that you haven't been lying to me - again - for months?" Like her father, Iris gets right to the point. 

"It's more complicated than that," Caitlin tells her and Iris rolls her eyes. "We didn't want to tell you until we knew where we were going, if we were going anywhere... Joe's been turning himself inside out over this..."

Iris's eyes burn lasers into hers, her face filled with scorn. "Then I guess you should be more careful about leaving your blouse in our laundry basket... That's what I get for trying to be helpful." 

As if on cue Caitlin's phone trills, Joe's name flashing up. Iris's eyes narrow when she sees it. "Go ahead," she says. "Answer it."

Caitlin ignores both call and challenge. "Iris, I don't know what Joe told you, but neither of us ever intended to deceive you. We just needed time..."

"To get your cover story straight?" 

Caitlin sighs, decides that the best response just might be the truth. "I love him, Iris." Surprise flits across Iris's face and Caitlin continues, "I didn't mean to... After Ronnie, I didn't even think I could. Love someone, I mean. And I haven't even told him yet, he doesn't know..." She swallows, rubs the bridge of her nose. "I'm sorry you found out that way. But for the rest of it... I can't be."

To her surprise, she finds some of the anger has disappeared from Iris's gaze. "At last... honesty." She nods. "I can respect that." 

Caitlin nods too. "But you're still mad." 

"Furious." Iris heads for the door. "I think I need to go talk to my dad now. Don't worry." A ghost of a smile crosses her lips. "I won't tell on you." 


End file.
